1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power adaptation device and a power supply management method thereof, and more particularly to a power adaptation device which reduces static electric power loss thereof when the power adaptation device does not drive a load and a power supply management method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various digital electronic devices and consumptive electronic products are widely used in various application scenarios such as enterprises, household, and individuals. Electronic devices such as the computer, television, video recorder, multimedia video and audio player, printer, and copier need different power supplies (for example, providing a particular voltage, current or electric power) respectively in a working state. In order to enable the electronic devices to normally operate, it is an important topic to provide a stable electric power source conforming to specifications.
Generally, a common electronic device mostly includes many semiconductor elements driven by a direct current (DC) voltage of 3 V to 12 V, while a usual commercial power socket provides an alternative current (AC) voltage of 110 V to 220 V, so the commercial power is incapable of being directly applied to these electronic devices. Instead, the AC voltage of 110 V to 220 V is converted into a proper DC voltage through a power adapter, and then the power adapter supplies power to the electronic devices.
Generally, a conventional power adapter usually includes a metallic winding transformer, a rectification element, a voltage stabilizing circuit, and even a control circuit. When the conventional power adapter is connected to an external power (such as a commercial power socket), even if the power adapter is not connected to an electronic device load, the internal elements such as the metallic winding transformer, the voltage stabilizing circuit, and even the control circuit still cause a part of static electric power loss, and its loss power depends on a number of coils of the transformer, an iron core material, and the design of other internal elements.
However, currently, for a common power adapter, one end thereof is electrically connected to the commercial power socket directly, and the other end is an output interface for outputting electric energy to the electronic devices. In the application scenarios, the commercial power socket is not always disposed at a position convenient for a user to plug in or out the power adapter. Then, in use habits of the masses, no matter whether it is needed to drive an electronic device, the power adapter is fixedly coupled to a commercial power socket for a long time normally, and in this way, the power adapter that does not actually drive a load easily wastes energy sources.
In order to solve the problem, the present invention provides a power adaptation device and a power supply management method thereof, which has a special detection structure, so as to judge whether a power adaptation device is electrically connected to an electronic device, and can lower the total power consumption of the power adaptation device when it is judged that the power adaptation device is not connected to the electronic device, so as to solve the problem.